(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage rack systems for various objects such as home and garden tools and equipment such as sporting equipment, e.g., tennis racquets and skis. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable mounting apparatus for storing various items of varying dimensions along a support surface.
(2) Description of Related Art
In an ever expanding commercialized society in which material possessions are accumulated in ever increasing numbers, there is a need for organization systems that can accommodate a wide variety of material goods that come in all shapes, and sizes. As possessions increase, the amount of available storage space decreases thereby emphasizing/increasing the need for organization or storage systems that can handle the situation.
Another important reason for storage systems is that they facilitate locating a particular object when needed. For example, it is not uncommon for an implement such as a hammer to become buried under many items tossed together on a work bench or table. A properly designed storage system can eliminate this problem.
Though there have been innumerable storage systems developed in the past, only a few have the capacity to infinitely adjust to accommodate the shape and dimensions of a particular item. One such example that utilizes adjustable pegs is sold by Snow River Wood Products located in Brattleboro, Vt. The Snow River peg rack uses a rail system to support pegs that can be positioned by sliding the pegs along the rails. The rack system consists of pairs of parallel rails secured to two base rails oriented perpendicular to the parallel rail pairs. The rail pairs are spaced to accommodate hanging pegs. The pegs used in the system have base portions within which slots are formed to matingly engage the rails.
Although this rack system features peg adjustability, the overall design is fraught with problems and deficiencies. The most significant problem is the lack of bearing surfaces adequate to accommodate the forces generated by hanging heavy objects from the pegs. Because this peg rack system uses rails, the system has no back portion to adequately absorb, counter and carry the forces generated when a heavy object is placed on a peg. The entire load generated by a hanging object is carried by relatively small portions of the peg base portion that. are in mating engagement with the rails. Because such relatively small sections of the peg are actively involved in supporting the weight of the object, hanging relatively heavy objects on this rack system will likely lead to breakage and system failure. Thus, this deficiency limits the kinds of objects that can be suspended by this hanger system based on weight.
Another limitation of this system relates to its manufacture. This peg rack system includes at least five individual parts: two base rails, two parallel rails, and at least on peg. Accordingly, numerous steps must be taken to make the individual parts and assemble the parts. Inevitably, manufacturing costs are high relative to systems such as the present invention that have fewer parts.
Additionally, because of the particular design of the Snow River peg rack system, the pegs must be subjected to more machining steps than conventional pegs used in peg boards. As a result, the expenses of manufacture are further increased.
A further limitation of the Snow River peg rack design relates to the number of pegs that can be used in the system. The number of pegs that can be used is static due to the design. Pegs cannot be added or removed from the rack system but are permanently locked into the rack during manufacture. The pegs are restricted by base rails which act as terminal blocks. Therefore, a need for more pegs cannot be satisfied without purchasing additional peg rack systems. Likewise, pegs that are not in use cannot be removed to allow for greater flexibility in the placement of pegs that are in use.
Another hanger system that has some degree of adjustability is the hanger system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,966 to Miller. In the Miller patent, a hanger system is disclosed in which a series of pegs project from a base member that can be secured to a support surface such as a wall. The pegs are inserted into bore holes located along the length of the base member. The user can adjust the distance between adjacent pegs by placing the pegs in different bore holes. Although this allows for some flexibility in the adjustments that can be made, the amount of adjustment that can be made is limited to the number and spacing of the bore holes which, of course, are finite in number. Objects that one desires to store on the hanger system that do not fit within any combination of pegs will not be stored on the peg board hanger system.
A yet further hanger system that also exhibits some flexibility is the hanger disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 4,094,415 to Larson. The Larson hanger is comprised of an elongate channel member with grooves or recesses established in a lower flange of the channel. The hanging members have bases that are triangular in shape and configured to allow insertion of the bases from the front of the channel through the grooves or recesses. Once inside the channel, the hanging members can slide along the channel to accommodate a variety of hanging positions.
The use of recesses to allow for front insertion of the hanging elements limits the size of the hanging member base that can be used. With the Larson design, the base has to be triangular in shape and must have side lengths that are slightly less than the distance between the upper edge of the channel at a point behind an upper flange and the lowest point of the recess. Any hanging member that requires a base that is larger than the aforementioned dimensions cannot be used with the front-mounting embodiment of the Larson hanger. Thus, for example, a hanging element with an elongated base is not capable of front insertion in the Larson hanger system. This limitation is readily apparent when the hanger system is mounted in the corner of two adjoining walls.
The inability to accommodate all items and all hanging elements adapted to accommodate a wide variety of items has continued, and will continue, to increase with the advent of more and more products of varying sizes and shapes. To address the situation, one has to obtain different hanger systems to adequately accommodate a vast array of products. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a hanger system that is infinitely adjustable to handle a wide variety of objects that one desires to store in an organized and space saving fashion.